Spinarakman
by HVulpes
Summary: A crossover between Spider-man and Pokemon.


Disclaimer: This fic uses the work of the  
Spider-man and Pokemon. Both  
of which are not my property. I hope I   
don't offend. I have no money for legal  
problems and would very much appreciate  
it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you  
very much.   
  
C&C welcomed at corpse_king_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Spinarak-man   
Chapter one  
  
At a secret Rocket laboratory...  
  
Giovanni looked over the lab with his emotion  
being hidden. He didn't want to display his  
annoyance and anger yet. The one room that he  
was looking at held bug pokemon in cages being  
experimented with. All were in their cages,  
all but one. A single spinarak wasn't in it's  
cage. It had some how escaped. That was what was  
annoying him. Somewhere out there, a mutated  
spinarak was wondering around.   
  
It had been expensive to find the crystals to  
power the genetic enhancer ray. A device that would   
increase a pokemon's natural talents. A power boost  
that was given to the pokemon so that it would make  
Team Rocket even more powerful. But now it was lost.  
  
"Where is it?" He asked, looking over the group of  
scientists that had gather around him. "Doe you know  
how much trouble you'll be in if people discover  
this pokemon. We don't know what this pokemon can  
do, and it's now wandering the wild. Who know what  
this pokemon is doing right now.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Owwww!" Ash Ketchem remarked as the spinarak bit  
him. He had been focusing on the pokemon before him.  
It was just an Oddish, but it was something that he  
could add to his collection of pokemon. Then all of   
a sudden he was bitten by a spinarak. In reaction,  
he threw a pokeball at the spinarak. The ball opened  
up and sucked up the spinarak in a glow of red light.  
The pokeball landed and rocked back and forth for a   
few minutes before it dinged, it's red glowing button  
returned to a white colour.  
  
Ash looked at the hand that had been bitten by the bug  
pokemon. He didn't know what pokemon had bitten him.  
He pulled out his pokedex.  
  
"Spinarak: The String Spit Pokemon  
It spins a web using fine -- but durable -- thread.  
It then waits patiently for the prey to be trapped."  
  
But Ash could barely read it as his vision started  
swimming. But he could still hear it, even with it  
echoing around in his head. He looked at the wound  
again. Two bite marks where sitting on a growing  
swelling that was turning a deeper red and purple.  
  
Pikachu was looking at his friend and trainer with  
worry in his eyes. Something strange was happening  
to Ash. That Spinarak attack seemed to have done  
something to him. As he watched Ash put the pokedex  
away and wander away towards camp, Pikachu ran after  
him to see if he would be alright. He wasn't.  
  
Minutes after being bitten Ash fainted. Pikachu  
ran up to the boy passed out on the ground. Ash  
was moaning and groaning in pain. Pikachu knew  
he had to due something to help his trainer.  
So he ran off to get help with Misty and Brock.  
  
Ash, meanwhile, was descending into a twisted  
dream of webs, spinaraks and ariados. He could  
feel that something in his body was changing.  
Something was coming over him, something  
that was transforming.  
  
Pikachu ran into the area that the trainers  
had chosen to be their campgrounds at a full  
run. He ran over to where Brock was cooking  
dinner and Misty was looking over her pokemon,   
Togepi. He ran up till both of them were looking  
at him, then he started to make noises and started  
pointing in the direction of the place where Ash  
fell over.  
  
"What's the matter, Pikachu? Where's Ash?" Misty  
asked the pokemon, trying to figure out what it  
was the pokemon wanted. Something was wrong.  
Ash should have been close to Pikachu.  
  
"Something must have happened to Ash. We had   
better follow Pikachu. He might know what  
happened to Ash." Brock said, looking worried  
about the circumstances of what was happening.  
"Ash could be in real trouble. Let's go."  
  
"Right." Misty said as the two of them started  
after the yellow pokemon. Each one of the young  
people were worried for their friend's safety.  
  
The ran untilled they came across Ash's body  
laying in the middle of the forest floor. The  
heard their friend moaning and groaning.  
  
Brock started to look Ash over, trying to  
figure out what was wrong with Ash. "He seems  
to be physically okay, but there must be something  
wrong with him. The only thing I could find was  
some type of bite that's been swelling. Let's   
hope that it isn't poisonous. We better bring  
him back to camp. We will be better prepared  
to help him there." Brock said as he lifted  
Ash up. 'Hmmm, he feels heavier that normal.'  
Brock thought.  
  
Misty picked up Ash's backpack and followed  
Brock on the walk back to camp. 'What could  
be wrong with Ash? What trouble do you get  
into Ash Ketchem?' She thought to herself.  
  
Later...  
  
Ahs woke up from his twisted dreams and  
forgotten nightmares. He was lying in  
his knapsack, with a cold compress sitting  
on his head. He slowly sat up.  
  
Looking around he saw Brock sitting over  
a fire. It was dark now. The fire was the  
only light except for the moon. Misty was  
sleeping in her knapsack near the fire. It  
was then that Brock notice that Ash was up  
and around.  
  
"Ash, you're up. How are you feeling? Are  
you okay?" Brock was asking his friend, worry  
filling his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Brock. Just feeling a little  
strange. My arms seem itchy." With that he  
started scratching his arms. That's when  
it happened. A small stream of a white  
fluid like substance poured from his arms  
and hit a tree. What it had formed was a  
large web line from Ash to the tree.  
  
"What the..." Ash asked as he pulled on  
the line, and pulling the tree over to him.  
It was bending almost to the breaking point.  
Ash then started to pulled the thread of web  
from his arm and it pulled free. Looking   
close to his arms he found some strange  
indentations with a strange opening.  
  
"Ash, what happened to you?" Brock shouted,  
a little bit of fear filling his voice. He   
had never seen something like this. It was  
one of the strangest thing he had ever seen.  
  
"What's happening?" Misty said, waking up   
from a sleep. She was looking at the situation.  
A freaked out Brock and a scared Ash. That's   
when Ash jumped. Over several feet into the  
air and over the ground. With some great   
acrobatic skills, he even did a flip.  
Ash landed on the tree, and stood on the tree.  
Standing on the vertical tree.   
  
"Huh? What the..." Misty said as she tried  
to wake herself up more. She could believe  
what was happening to Ash. This was way past  
bizarre in her book.  
  
Brock, however, was starting to get use  
to the strange. He was starting to think of  
what was causing the strange situation.  
"Ash, What happened to you before you fainted?"  
He asked, hoping that what happened might have  
a link to what was happening.  
  
"Well," Ash started as he explained the  
strange situation with the spinarak. As  
he started explaining it he walled down the  
tree and was claming himself down. He was on  
the ground by the time the story was over.  
  
Misty was up and standing next to Brock as  
she listened to Ash's story. "That might  
explain it. Somehow, you've gained the powers  
of a spinarak. There's just one more thing that  
might prove it. Can I borrow your Pokedex?"  
Brock asked as he walked closer to Ash.  
  
"Okay," Ash said as he handed his pokedex to  
his friend, hoping that everything would clear  
everything up.  
  
"Okay, Spinarak attacks?" Brock asked the  
Pokedex.   
  
"Spinarak attacks:  
Number one: Poison Sting  
Number two: String shot  
Number three..."  
  
"Stop," Brock said as he close the pokedex.  
"Now Ash, could you try a Poison Sting?"  
  
"Poison Sting?" Ash asked as he pointed his  
his hand to Brock, "I don't see..." That's when  
poison sting needles started to shoot from his  
arms, at the weird indent points. Brock had  
to move quickly to avoid being hit bet the  
needles, until Ash stopped. "This can't  
happening to me. What is happening to me?"  
  
"Somehow, the spinarak attack must have  
imprinted its DNA on you. Something must  
be up with that spinarak. We had better  
talk to Professor Oak as soon as possible.  
He might be able to tell us about that   
pokemon." Brock said, as he told his theory  
of what had happened to Ash. "In the meanwhile,  
it would be a good idea to keep all of this secret  
until we figure out what to do."  
  
The two other pokemon trainers agreed with Brock.  
They didn't want things to get out of hand.  
  
"In the mean time, it might be a good idea for  
Ash to practice his powers to see the limits   
of his powers. They might come in handy."  
Brock said as they looked at Ash.  
  
Weeks later...  
  
They had finally made it to the next pokemon  
centre. It was in a small city called Dagwood.  
It was famous for it's sandwiches cafes.  
Ash was on the phone to Professor Oaks.  
  
"Well, Ash, there was something strange with  
that Spinarak that you sent me. It seemed to  
have been loaded with some strange form of  
energy, but all I can find now is trace amounts  
of the energy. That and it seems to know how  
to use Strength, which seems bizarre in this type  
of pokemon. Why do you ask?" asked the professor.  
  
"It just seemed to be acting strange when I   
found it. I was worried about it." Ash said,   
not liking that he had to lie to Professor  
Oaks, but not wanting to tell of his new  
condition over the phone. He might tell him  
when they were alone.  
  
The conversations then went on to more normal  
topics of conversation like pokemon captures and  
training methods. At least Professor Oaks was glad  
that Ash had caught a Johto pokemon for him to look  
at. That had made the professor's day.  
  
After the phone call, Ash decided to leave the  
pokemon centre. He had a lot of exploring to do.  
He looked at Pikachu following him as they left.  
It was great to have his buddy next to him, even  
after the strange events that had befallen him.  
It also helped that his pokemon could help him  
with practicing his pokemon abilities.  
  
He discovered that he seemed to have the full  
range of spinarak attacks from the simple poison  
sting to the powerful Psychic attacks. He had  
tried his every power in simple battles with his  
pokemon. He had made sure that they knew about  
the changes that he had gone through yet they  
helped him through the battles.   
  
That's when he heard the cries for help. He  
headed towards the noising hoping that he could  
help out who ever it was. That's when he saw the   
two men with guns in front of the Dagwood national  
bank. They were holding it up.   
  
Ash knew that with his new abilities that he could  
help out the police with these criminals, but he didn't  
want to reveal the transformation that he had gone  
through. That's when he thought of the costume.  
  
He had been working on a costume for the big  
Dagwood costume festival that was happening in  
the next day or so. He had been inspired by the  
transformation to create a costume that would  
match his new nature. 'Well, it would be best  
to use it now so that it can help someone. I  
can always buy a new costume or dress up  
differently.' Ash thought as he ducked into an  
alley and changed into his costume.  
  
He put on a green top with a yellow spinarak  
on it, and with that added yellow pants. He  
also added green gloves that covered his hands  
completely and yet had a whole for power packed  
lumps to get through. On top of this he put on his  
mask. A green one with plastic eyepieces.   
  
"Pikachu, you stay here in case I need help.  
Okay?" Ash asked his plucky pokemon ally. He  
didn't want his best friend to get injured  
due to his rash nature.  
  
"Pika." Pikachu answered, he didn't like Ash  
running into danger like this, but he had a   
sense that Ash needed to due this on his own.  
  
"Right, I'll be back as soon as I can." With  
that, Ash shot out a string of webbing and   
swung into action.   
  
"Great take. We must have gotten thousands of  
dollars maybe million, eh Jake?" Said the  
first robber to the second as they ran away  
from the scene of the crime. He was a thin  
man with blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Bill. We want to get away from here   
as soon as possible. We don't want the police  
gaining on us." Jake answered. Jake was a beefy  
man with blue hair and brown eyes. They were so  
busy running that they nearly missed the figure   
that had appeared in front of them. They stopped  
as they saw what had been in front of him.  
  
"What do we have here?" Asked Bill as they stopped  
in front of the figure. He said it with a sarcastic  
grin on his face. He pointed his gun directly at the  
figure.  
  
"I don't know, but he's going to be dead meat if he  
doesn't get out of the way." Jake answered, as he  
pointed his gun at the figure.  
  
"Give up, or else I have to make you stop." Ash  
said as he ready himself to jump out of the way   
as he waited to use the sixth sense that he seemed  
to have developed since his change.  
  
"Oh yeah, well take this." Bill said as he started   
to shoot at Ash.   
  
Shots that missed as Ash leaped up into the air with  
rapid speed. As he was in the air he shot out a wave  
of poison stings down at Bill and Jake shooting the  
gun out of their hands. Then as he landed he shot out  
some webbing with a string shot and pulled the guns to  
him. He held the gun in his hands as he twisted them  
into pieces. "I guess that takes care of that." Ash  
said, as he dropped the ruined guns.  
  
"What the heck is happening?" Bill said. He then started  
to turn around and run away. Till his legs were tangled  
up in Ash's spider webs. He was stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You ain't taking me." Jake said as he ran forward to  
strike at Ash. Ash leapt out of the way easily as the   
thug tired himself out. That when Ash used a light punch  
to knock out the thug. He fell like a ton of bricks.  
  
Ash looked at the two thugs that he had laying on the  
ground around him. He had to figure out away to leave  
them for the police. That's when he had his idea.  
  
Hours later, in the pokemon centre....  
  
Ash was sitting at the table with Misty and Brock  
eating the lunch that was before them. They had all  
order the famous Dagwood sandwiches. They were looking  
at the news that was happening on the TV when it happen.  
  
"And in other news..." The announcer said as he looked  
at the camera. "A strange thing happened to the two   
thieves that held up the Dagwood Bank today. They were  
found not to far from the scene, hanging in what appeared  
to be a spinarak web."   
  
Misty and Brock looked at their friend as they heard the  
rest of the news broadcast.  
  
"The two suspects claim that they were stopped by one man  
dress in a strange green costume. They claimed that he had  
some strange powers that seemed to be like the powers of  
a pokemon. Or to be more exact, a spinarak. The report from  
the police is that they don't condone vigilantism and that  
they would like to talk to this Spinarak-man. Now on to   
weather with Wacky Willy..."  
  
"Ash Ketchem, what were you doing this afternoon?" Misty  
asked not wanting to know the answer of this question as she  
most like knew the answer already.  
  
"Yeah, Ash." Brock added as they hoped that it would be  
something too bad.  
  
Ash just looked sheeply to his friends as he began to tell  
his side of the story.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Giovanni had just looked at the video that his minions that  
had gotten for him from their media monitoring department.  
They had been looking through most of the media's transitions  
looking for any hint of the spinarak that they had lost, when  
they stumbled across this piece of news that they felt was linked  
to the missing pokemon.  
  
This was the link he had been looking for. 'A Spinarak-man.'   
Giovanni thought. 'Could the process some how given this man  
the powers of the spinarak that had been lost? And how could  
I use this to my best interest?' Suddenly a new line of experiments  
came into his head. Experiments to give his minions the powers  
of pokemon. And perhaps himself as well. 


End file.
